1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a character wheel selection type printing apparatus (printer) utilized as the apparatus for recording the operation results of a recording type small electronic calculator, namely, a printing apparatus of the type in which character wheels of respective columns are independently rotatably juxtaposed and the character wheel of each column is indivisually rotation-controlled to select a desired one of characters on the outer periphery of the character wheel at a print position to thereby effect printing.